


Finding Warmth

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve and Bucky both hate the cold so you try to provide them somewhere warm to retreat to.





	Finding Warmth

The cold was no friend to Bucky or Steve.   They hated it.

No that wasn’t it.  Hate it wasn’t a strong enough word.

For Steve, it wasn’t a concern until the snow fell.  He ran hot, so as long as he rugged up when the temperature dropped he was okay.  When there was ice on the ground and it began to hurt to pull the frigid air into his lungs, he felt like he was sinking into the ocean.  His heart stilling as the blood froze in his veins.  Ice forming on his lungs making each breath in feel like he was pulling it through broken glass.  When it snowed it reminded him of his death and how much he lost.  The pain of having to go on when so many good people had been lost.

When it was that cold Steve threw himself into work.  He was fiercely determined not to have his sacrifice and everyone else’s wasted.  He became difficult to please.  He expected the best out of everyone and if they didn’t deliver he showed how disappointed he was.

For Bucky, it just took being able to see the fog from his breath.  It made the join ache at the place where his metal arm met flesh.  His scarring would always itch more.  He associated the cold with pain and brutality.  Of a feeling of almost being in control and reaching for it, only to be shut down.  When it was cold the weight of the deaths he felt responsible for became too heavy to carry.

When Bucky was cold he would shut down.  It would not be uncommon to find him sitting in the dark just staring into nothing.  He wouldn’t start conversations and he was quick-tempered and sullen.

They were difficult to be around.  You understood.  They had been through things you couldn’t even imagine.  They weren’t ever going to be perfect boyfriends who were always there for you at the drop of a hat.  They weren’t always going to be able to be the strong ones for you.  They had their issues and they weren’t going to be magically loved better because of you.

You got it.  You did.  You just did your best to make it as bearable as possible for them while trying to enjoy the season.

You decorated the house in twinkling lights and kept the fire burning in the fireplace.  You would bake regularly, even if it was just cookie dough from the refrigerated section of the supermarket.  It left the house smelling sugary and sweet and lived in.  It helped that Bucky had a sweet tooth.  Even at his most monosyllabic, he’d eat fresh baked cookies.

You made it cozy and festive, for you and in the hopes that it was not just a place to escape the cold and feel safe, but their home that they chose to be in.

It didn’t always work.  All the good intentions in the world can’t cancel out the bad deeds committed.  There were days… Sometimes amounting to weeks where Steve wouldn’t come home at all because he just had to set something right.  Some nights it didn’t matter how hot the fire was or how many cookies your baked, Bucky would remain silent and sit staring out at the snow.

The moments it did work made it worth it.  When you snuggled up together on the couch with a blanket over the three of you drank hot chocolate.  When Bucky came in and attempted to steal cookie dough straight from the bowl.  When they would come up behind you and wrap you in their arms and tell you how much they loved you.

Mornings though, mornings were the best.  Even if they weren’t exactly the best sleepers in the world.  There was always this moment, just before the realities of the world came crashing in, where everything just felt right.  It was warm and comfortable and right there in your lovers’ arms, you felt happy and warm.

“Merry Christmas.”

Bucky’s voice was deep and gravelly.  Sleep still clung to it.  He sounded content and you hummed happily as he pulled you that little bit tighter to you and nuzzled into your hair.

“Merry Christmas.”  You replied and kissed the crown of his head.

“S’nice in here.”  He rumbled.

“Mmm… and Steve didn’t even get up and go for a run.”  You agreed.

“It’s weird waking up before him,”  Bucky said prying his eyes open and gazing over the top of you.

“Well, it’s lucky you didn’t then, isn’t it?”  Steve said.

“Steve!”  You yelped and smacked his hip playfully.

“How long have you been awake, punk?”  Bucky scolded.

Steve shrugged and rolled over pinning you, so you were sandwiched tightly between them both.  “A little while.  Thought it would be nice to just wait for you both.”  He said and leaned over to kiss Bucky.  It was slow and tender, their lips caressed over each other’s and there was the brief glimpse of tongue.  A kiss that was saved for these early mornings where outside the comforter it was cold and harsh but under it, it was just right.  Warm and containing the people who they knew they could fully relax with.

Steve pulled back, a slight growl escaping as Bucky tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.  You became mesmerized by the rosy pink of Steve’s bottom lip as it moved closer to you, and then you were kissing.  Heat passed between you as you moved your lips with each other’s and danced your tongues together.

“Should we get up.  Do presents?  We got a big day today.”  Bucky said.

You whined, breaking he kiss with Steve.  “I like it in here though.”

“Mmm… me too.”  Bucky agreed as his lips ghosted up your throat.  It seemed to make your pulse beat harder.  A steading rhythm beating out against his touch.  His hands ran up your back and moved to Steve’s chest.

“We can stay in bed for a bit.  Your parent’s thing isn’t for about 4 hours.”  Steve said as his hands ran up under the soft flannel of your pajama shirt.

“Mmm… we could do this like 400 times in that time.”  You joked.

“Cheeky, girl.”  Bucky teased and brought his lips to yours.

You kissed deeply, melting into it.  Enjoying this moment of peace and love and desire.  As you kissed Bucky, Steve’s hands and mouth roamed over you both.  He kissed your necks and shoulders.  Bucky’s chest and your back.   He shed his clothes and then began removing yours.  Unbuttoning Bucky’s pajama shirt and then yours.

You broke your kiss with Bucky and Steve took his place.  When the last of your clothes were gone, both men began rutting against you.  Their cocks first hardening and then leaking a trail of precome on your skin.

There was no rush.  You took your time to just enjoy each other.  The kiss moved from one to the other fluidly.  Hands explored each other, skimming over skin, groping, stroking cocks and pushing inside you, drawing your arousal from you so it dripped from your cunt.

By the time Bucky’s lube slicked cock entered you, the room was filled with the sounds of soft moans, gentle gasps and whispered words of love and desire.  He held you against him, side by side and face to face on the bed the blankets still covering the two of you.  He rolled his hips gently against you, letting you adjust and enjoy the way his cock filled you and moved inside you.

Steve spooned you from behind and his fingers came to your clit, rubbing it in tight circles as you felt the press of his cock against your cunt.

You mewled.  This was not a new position for the three of you.  Far from it.  You all loved the way it brought the three of you together.  No one person bringing more pleasure to another than anyone else.  It was tight though and as Steve slowly pushed in, it burned and pinched at your entrance and stretched you to breaking.  You moaned and bit into Bucky’s shoulder as you tried to relax for them.  They were gentle though.  They always were.  It was the only time either of them seemed to actually possess any patience.

Soon the pain had passed and that full up feeling was nothing but good.  “Okay.”  You breathed, letting them know you were ready.  They began to thrust.  It was a countering movement, so each thrust in by Bucky, Steve pulled back and so on, in and out, sending currents through you.

Where the sounds were once hushed, now there were loud and primal.  Groaning and grunting.  Mewling and cursing.  It echoed off the walls as you each came closer and closer to your climax.  Steve’s fingers continued to rub your clit so it was yours that hit first.  It crashed down on you making your body seize up between them and your cunt clench tight, milking their cocks.

Bucky was next.  “Fuck.”  He growled as his cock emptied inside you, you could feel the pulse of it as it filled you with thick come.

Steve kept moving, groaning as he did.  He bit your shoulder and snapped his hips against you as he released.

“Mmm…”  You hummed, relaxing completely between them, their cocks still held inside you.  “I like this as a way to start Christmas morning.”

“Me too.”  Bucky agreed.  “Blankets didn’t even get thrown off. That was neat.”

You giggled and nuzzled into his shoulder as both men slipped from within you.

“Shower?”  Steve suggested.

“Yeah.  Hot one.  Then pancakes and presents.”  Bucky agreed.

You pulled back the covers.  The room was cool and you jumped out of the bed and threw another log into the fireplace so that it would be toasty again by the time you’d gotten out of the shower.  Steve and Bucky made their way directly to the shower.  They knew how the cold affected them so they made the effort to avoid it.  It was Christmas and you knew they wanted to enjoy it.  The trick would be to keep them warm.


End file.
